wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellstrong
'This Wiki page is currently under construction, the History is incomplete so far. ' History Hellstrong was found as an orphan by a Troll hunter of the named "Zul'amada". The young orc was wrapped in a blanket with the name "Hellstrong" sewn into it and on his chest there whas a marking of a crest (witch was later identified as a crest of the " ") Zul'amada could see the young Orc was tainted with Demon blood but believed the child could be saved, so he decided to raise the Orc but kept him hidden from the Tribe he named the Orc as written on the blanket "Hellstrong". Many years passed and as Orcs age slower as Trolls, Zul'amada was a old Troll by the time Hellstrong reached manhood. Zul'amada in his years became a highly respected of the tribe and decided it whas time to introduce the young Hellstrong to the Chieftain of the Amani, in the hope his tribe would accept Hellstrong and provide him with a home till he would find his destiny. The Chieftain " " was displeased with Zul'amada for keeping this a secret all these years, but allowed them to stay at the village under condition that the young Orc would visit the Witch doctors daily to do something about the demonic taint. Hellstrong became a skilled hunter by the teachings of his father, and with the help of the Witch doctors he learned to control his demonic taint, instead of being consumed by it. He spend all of his time training and Hunting, but while being highly skilled with the bow, the other hunters in training rather stayed away from him then teaming up with him cause of his bloodlust he showed in battle. Hellstrong did not interact much with the others of the Tribe. Second War At the time of the Second War, the Orcish warchief approached the Village with a small force, and Hellstrong's father told Hellstrong to stay out of sight. Orgrim approached to ask the forest trolls to join the Horde. Zul'jin refused. This was the first time Hellstrong had seen one of his own race. Hellstrong gained a strong desire to get to know more about his race. After the es of allied themselfes with the human nations, Zul'jin realized once the Alliance was done with the orcs, they would turn on the trolls. His subsequent capture by humans and rescue by the Horde lead him to join forces with the orcs for the . Hellstrong's requests to join the Amani troops fighting alongside the Orcs where denied, but with the recommendations of his father and a befriended Witch doctor who had great influence he finally got send to war and fight alongside the Horde. The Orcish hunters where highly impressed by his skill, but Hellstrong kept to himself knowing his Amani accent would reveal he was different thus he remained anonymous. End of the Second War The Amani fought throughout the Second War, however grew furious when Doomhammer not only failed to destroy , but also abandoned his siege against the elves in favor of assaulting Lordaeron. The Amani stayed behind, slaughtering thousands of elves. Yet once it became clear the Horde had lost the war, their alliance fell apart, and the forest trolls returned to their old ways, removing themselves from the Horde as quickly as they had joined, and Zul'jin "disappeared". The grew a hatred against the Orcs for their "betrayal" against the , so Zul'amada decided it whas best for the young Hellstrong not to return, Zul'amada had heard that one of the Tribes "the " continued to feel some loyalty toward the Horde and moved to the coast of the Hinterlands due to attacks from the other Tribes, Zul'amada and Hellstrong traveled towards the Hinterlands to join the . Where they could live in peace among Trolls until "further notice" Post Third War the courageous orc began reassembling a . He resolved that his people would return to their shamanistic traditions and establish a nation of their own. Word of the revitalized Horde and its noble goals soon reached the Revantusk trolls, who were still dwelling in . The news stirred the trolls' interest, and the tribe immediately dispatched its speediest runners to make contact with the orcs. was wary of the trolls at first, but he came to see that the Revantusk trolls were unique among forest trolls in a fundamental way. The Revantusk tribe had never had much in the way of the fighters or resources, and so it had instead decided to specialize in the trickier art of negotiation. By the time they spoke with Thrall, the Revantusks had acquired a reputation for trustworthiness that was well deserved. The trolls were impressed by Thrall and his dream. Even so, they remembered the recklessness and corruption of the . Thus, the Revantusks declined to rejoin the Horde, but they did agree to a pact of friendship and mutual assistance. Zul'amada decided this would be the opportunity for Hellstrong to seek out his people, he told Hellstrong to seek out the " " Zul'amada also had heard that the " " allied with the Horde, knowing he could never respect the tribe and live alongside them he stayed behind in Revantusk Village while Hellstrong joined the Horde forces in search of the Warsong Clan. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also External links * External link